Pressure sensors may be used in a wide variety of applications to measure relative or absolute altitude through the analysis of changes in the atmospheric pressure. The development of microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) and MEMS sensors has enabled the incorporation of a wide variety of small sensors into various structures and/or devices to include mobile devices such as cell phones, laptops, tablets, gaming devices and other portable, electronic devices.